vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
Sakuya Izayoi
Summary Sakuya Izayoi is the head maid of Scarlet Devil Mansion with a fate manipulating Vampire as her Master. Like most Touhou characters, she has powers unique to her, Space-Time Manipulation involving with Time Compression, Acceleration, Deceleration, Time Stopping. Her true name is unknown as her current one is given by her master, Remilia Scarlet. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C Name: Sakuya Izayoi Origin: '''Touhou Project '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: Unknown, likely very old (her abilities prevent her from aging) Classification: '''Human, Chief Maid of the Scarlet Devil Mansion '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Space-Time Manipulation (Time Erasure, Time Compression, Time Stopping, Time Acceleration, Time Slowing, Age Manipulation, similar with Space), Resistance to Mind and Madness Manipulation (Unaffected by the true Moon, which can drive humans insane and kill them if they look at it), Forcefield Creation, Summoning (Can summon other versions of herself with her Time Paradox), Excellent knife thrower, Danmaku, Mass Reduction, Able to harm intangible beings, Earthquake Creation and Summoning , Stats Amplification, Limited Ice Manipulation , Soul Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Wind Manipulation, Limited Weather Manipulation (Can invoke the laws of weather and ends the current one), Healing Attack Potency: Universe level+ (Comparable to high tiers in Gensokyo, it's stated that she fought Remilia Scarlet time before the Spellcard rules were created, and the vampire wanted her power to her own), Can bypass durability by accelerating age and erasing foes from time Speed: Massively FTL+ (Comparable to other high tiers, such Remilia, is directly stated that she is faster than light) Lifting Strength: At least Class 25 Striking Strength: Universal+ Class Durability: Universe level+ '(Survived from Remilia's attacks) 'Stamina: High, can withstand many attacks from foes comparable to herself Range: Dozens of meters with mundane attacks (Kept the moon from setting, extended the inside of the Scarlet Devil Mansion to be much larger than it is on the outside, can throw knifes to at least 36 meters), Low multiversal with Time Manipulation (Can summon other version of herself from different timelines with Time Paradox) Standard Equipment: Knives (though she's mostly using them for playing rather than actually fighting), Pocket Clock Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Time Manipulation: Sakuya can manipulate the flow of time - she can slow it, accelerate it, erase it, or even stop it. She can also compress the flow of time to make both past and future to exist at the same time, making the same object from different timelines be in many places simultaneously. By doing this, all her attacks will hit the enemy at the same time due to the different timelines existing simultaneously. She can apply her time manipulation on a smaller, more precise scale - on locations and objects. Intelligence: Likely high (Comparable to most incident resolvers in Gensokyo) Weaknesses: Is unable to properly reverse time and see the future in Gensokyo. However, this is made clear to be more of how time works in Gensokyo than an inherent restriction for Sakuya. Reversing time in Gensokyo will only move objects back to their former location without affecting their state. Since she's able to reverse time, she should logically doesn't have any problem with reversing time in a neutral universe where this rule doesn't apply. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Touhou Project Category:Female Characters Category:Time Users Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Flight Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Stop Users Category:Age Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Knife Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:4th Wall Awareness Category:Earth Users Category:Summoners Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Ice Users Category:Soul Users Category:Poison Users Category:Air Users Category:Weather Users Category:Healing Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Lolis Category:Tier 2 Category:Maids Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists